Toronado's beginning
by ladyTpower
Summary: how did the legend start for Toronado? find out with me... Thnx to katie1999 for the idea and Katiezfan for the title
1. chapter 1

**The legend begins for Toronado**

It all began with a chase, there was a diversion needed so that don Alejandro and don Sebastian could continue there journey to Monetary. Toronado loved those chases, He knew those quartel horses were no match for him Hee loved the tricks his master did to fool the lancers. But even a master of tricks can be tricked when he is caught of guard. One of the lancers managed to pick his rifle and shoot without Zorro seeing it.

He hit a rock near Toronado and that was enough to scare the horse and throw Zorro of his back into a ravine. Something Toronado wasn't really proud of, he would give his life for his master but still it showed he was a living creature. He knew his master trusted the stallion with his live and it wouldn't change, because Toronado knew what to do in case of an emergency.

He made his way back to the cave hoping to find his other master there, his silent master. Toronado was lucky.

Felipe was busy cleaning some labequitement when he saw Toronado coming in to the cave without Zorro. Felipe approached Toronado, with the worry all over his face signing to the horse

**What happened?**

Toronado turned his head and pointed to his saddle

++ Hurry, we have no time to lose, you must climb in to my saddle. ++

Felipe knew what Toronado tried to say and mounted him, the stallion would take him to Zorro. Felipe worried the whole way, not knowing where Toronado was heading.

When suddenly Toronado stopped, he was even more confused, he didn't see his father in heart. Toronado saw that his silent master was searching and by pushing his head in the back of Felipe, he hoped the boy would understand his hints.

++ He fell in the ravine, go please. Help him++

Felipe understood the hints and walked to the place where Zorro was thrown of his black horse.

They looked down the ravine, but it was Toronado who called his master, wanting his master to answer his neighing.

++ wake up master, wake up! ++

Seeing his master climbing down was a sign for him to look for a solution to bring his master back. It made him think of the first time he saw his masters. He was wild and defending his mare and his son. His son was only a few hours old but it didn't go like expected. His son had a hard time breathing and he wasn't able to stand. It ment dead sentence for his son.

A beautiful chestnut colored foal lying there dying his mother by his side a beautiful chestnut mare. He wanted to be a good father and a good sire and watch over them.

He was aware of the fact he had been followed by two humans on horses he called 'slaves of humans' not knowing what it ment beeing loved by a human.

In his heart he knew he could trust the black human, he heard it in his soft voice, in his gentle manner of approach. But he his high temper took over and he reared as a warning, not to harm his family. Deep inside he knew he was the only hope of live for his son.

++ I am in his debt for saving his sons live ++

Diego was the first human who gained so much respect in the big stallions eyes that he calmed down and let a human touch him for the very first time in his live. Feeling that touch, hearing his soothing voice he felt such a warm, glowing feeling inside him. He felt loved for the very first time. He understood the 'slaves of humans', from that day on he would give his live to this human.

Not only out of respect for saving his son, but he felt a bound, he felt Diego needed him somehow. It was strange though a rope around his head, leading away from his family. But for some reason he didn't mind. He didn't put up a struggle. And to his amazement there was a place for him.

Inside a mountain was a hidden place with food and water and nice straw to sleep. Strangely enough he felt home. This was his destiny.

While his respect for his 'new' black master and his silent master grew with every touch of Diego's hand, he listened to the soothing voice.

" Do you think he sentences the task ahead, wants to be part of it?"

It was the soothing voice of his black master.

++ I am more than ready for my task, I accepted my destiny when you brought me here.++

He continued listening and hear the black master asking his the silent master for a name.

++ I hope they will get me a good name, strong and dangerous.++

Felipe made the sign of a Toronado.

" He runs like the wind and appears like a sudden storm,"

again Felipe signed a Toronado. It accured Diego what Felipe tried to say

" Toronado! We should call him Toronado! What do you think of your new name boy?"

++ I love it, a name like I hoped, strong and dangerous.++

Toronado shook his head back to the reality ahead he had two masters to save and protect. First things first.

++ those donkeys came back. Let's see what we can do about that. ++

Like the sneaky horse he could be, he took a place beside the first horse of the lancers, a few bites of his strong teeth made the rope snap.

++ Run my friends, run for your lives. Now I am going to do something I always wanted to do, make a Z of my own.++

with his hove he places the end of the rope in such a way it showed the letter Z on the dusty ground. Proud with his work he ran back to his hiding place waiting for the lancers to discover there horses gone.

++ Maybe I can try a T next time.++

despite the emergency, he was amused with the sight of the 'donkeys' walking back home.

++ We are safe for a while, finding a way to bring my master up will have to wait with the sun going down soon I can't see a thing and it is much to dangerous. Tomorrow my search will go on++

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a long night full of worries for Felipe and Toronado.

Felipe tried to help Zorro as much as he could in this situation. Toronado was keeping guard on top. He allowed himself a light rest but still keeping his alert on possible danger.

It was in a light rest that his mind got back to his first training sessions after he was costumed with his gear without sending his master flying trough the air making him fall in the dessert dust.

He was still a little amused with those flying lessons.

He knew it was fun a few times, but he also knew that it was important to let his master ride him.

It was that day he made a promise to himself that there would be only two people that would be riding him, his two masters.

The first thing to learn was the whistle, his signal to run to his master, a signal that it been time to leave. Toronado was a quick learner, understood more than any other horse. Sensing the importance of his task and his respect for his master made him willing to learn about anything he knows now and receiving pieces of carrot or apple after a good respond made him only more willing. He shook his head in amusement.

++ If someone told me a few years ago that I would be doing this I would have declared him insane. ++

With those last thoughts he left his hiding place to look over the edge of the ravine.

He knew it was useless not seeing a thing but somehow it made him feel better. Because of the love of his masters he called his stable home after a few days. He never thought he would stop missing his wild life so quick.

That was the reason he learns the command 'go home Toronado' as quickly as two times. His master would ride him to different places near the cave and sending him home. The first time he made a stop before the hidden cave door until Felipe lured him inside with an apple. The second time he went inside without any luring needed from Felipe. Toronado was proud of himself and on what he had learned over the years. Proud on his ability to learn quick and being part of this team.

The first few times Zorro made Toronado stay in the pueblo, but after a while he trusted Toronado to wander round in the neighborhood alert for any sign coming from his master.

Taking his mind back to reality his worries grew as the night went on

++ please stay with us, for Felipe and me, the pueblo but more important for you mare. I want to see little masters.++

His mind went to his masters mare, someone he was fond on, he loved her and she was the only one besides his masters he trusted with his life. He took a few hours of light sleep before the sun would rise in the horizon. With the first light of sun something occurred to him, a little road behind some bushes.

++ good that my silent master had the present of mind to let his pinto follow us. It is time to fetch him and together we can save them.++

Together with his pinto buddy he made the way down in to the canon, glad to see his master standing on his two feet, hearing his voice again.

" It is Toronado! He found away out of here. Now that Toronado brought us hope, we must give the same hope to the people of the pueblo."

With Felipe's help, he managed to climb into the saddle.

" A tiny blow to the head and my whole body feels weak."

He turned Toronado, the stallion sensed it was best to make the way home as slow as possible. He felt his master was in no state to stay in the saddle even with a light troth. Was never the stallion so glad to see his stable, never was he so glad to be home.

A few days passed when he saw his black master back. Sensing he was still a little weak. He was carefully listening to the plan he was revealing to Felipe and he saw the humor in the plan of rising out of the dead.

" Time to rise out of the dead, old boy." with these words of his master they rode in to the night, to the church.

++ I am glad my master has let the door open a little, I am still concerned of his weakness but on the other hand I wouldn't want to miss it for the world. But I will keep an eye on everything and with thesliestt sign of weakness this horse will becomethere worst nightmare, make thatnight stallion ++

he thought when he followed the memorealservice for his master trough the open door alert enough that he wouldn't to be seen. If a horse could roll his eyes, he would definitely roll them when he heard the alcalde talk about his master like a brother.

++ He was like brother to me ha, don't make me laugh. ++

It was some of the most fun things he witnessed being the famous stallion, shaking his head on the sight of Sergeant Mendoza going down in disbelief.

++ Ok my master is walking towards the door. This is my cue to walk to the front door. I am ready for action.++

The stallion was waiting when his master arrived and mounted him. He raced past some weird sticks in the ground lighted by the fire his master was caring. He still focused on his masters voice, He sounded strong but he was not fooled by Zorro's acting.

" I came to hear you rescind all slavelabour and you to return all tax money."

++ Clearly he can fool the alcalde, but I didn't think differently, such a fool is easily fooled.

++ The alcalde was not afraid of the threat " Shoot him !" Zorro was not the man to give up easily " beware alcalde, if any harm comes to me or the citizens, my men got the order to attack."

The alcalde didn't know what to think anymore. He had sent Mendoza to look for the men. It was then that big fireballs lighted the night. One after the other, Toronado wasn't afraid of them until some of them came to close.

++ What the hell is that! ++

jumping from one side to the other, Zorro had a little trouble with his scared stallion, his soothing voice wasn't working until the loud bangs and the fireballs stopt.

The Alcalde had no other choice than to give in on his arch enemy. Happy with the result Zorro turned to his love who stood by the church.

" I thought you were dead!" she sounded relieved when she saw her hero live and well. Toronado laughed inside.

++ such a big hero but with a soft spot for his mare++.

Toronado was right the strong, commanding voice he used for the alcalde was gone and in stead he spoke with a soft voice full of love.

" Why would you let that happen? You and I would never had the chance to …"

He heard his name yelling from the other side of the plaza, but before he turned his attention,

" I am so sorry senorita!"

He turned his attention back to the alcalde who didn't want to let his arch enemy leave without knowing what he could expect. " Zorro, I swear by all that is holy, I will hunt you down!"

" Then let the hunt begin." was Zorro's answer, full of humor.

++ Good luck finding a horse like me! ++  
with thoughts thoughts from his horse and a nod full of love they raced into the night.

++ I wouldn't trade this live for the world. I love my live like it is. I love home.++

With those thoughts he fell asleep in his stable, glad the ordeal was over.

The end


End file.
